List of Postman Pat UK VHS and DVD releases
'Videos and DVDs' Postman Pat (1983) #Pat's Rainy Day #The Sheep in Clover Field #Pat's Tractor Express #Pat's Thirsty Day Postman Pat 2 (1983) #Pat's Foggy Day #Pat's Difficult Day #Pat Goes Sledging #Pat Takes a Message Postman Pat 3 (1984) #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen #Postman Pat's Birthday #Pat's Windy Day Postman Pat 1 (1986) #Postman Pat's Finding Day #The Sheep in Clover Field #Letters on Ice Postman Pat 2 (1986) #Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen #Pat's Foggy Day #Pat Goes Sledging Postman Pat 3 (1986) #Pat's Thristy Day #Pat's Windy Day #Pat's Difficult Day Postman Pat's Big Video (1988) #Pat's Rainy Day #Pat's Tractor Express #Postman Pat's Birthday #Pat Takes a Message Postman Pat and Friends (1989) # Postman Pat - Pat Goes Sledging # Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out # Bertha - The Flying Bear NSPCC Children's TV Favourites (1990) # Postman Pat's Birthday # The Shoe People - Can You Keep a Secret # Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear # Fireman Sam - The Kite # James the Cat - Friends # Noddy - The Great Car Race # Wil Cwac Cwac - Honey # The Snowman - The Snowman's Ball (Clip) # SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship # Spot - Where's Spot Postman Pat and Company (1991) # Postman Pat - Pat's Foggy Day # Charlie Chalk - Edward Keeps Fit # Postman Pat - Letters on Ice # Bertha - The Burglars Postman Pat's New Video (1991) #Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers #Postman Pat Takes the Bus NSPCC Children's TV Favourites Volume 2 (1992) # Postman Pat - The Postman Pat Song # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon # Spider! - Spider in the Bath # Junglies - Albert's Tooth # Pingu - Pingu Delivers the Mail # Spot's Birthday Party # Huxley Pig Goes Flying # Rupert - Rupert and the Pirates (Clip) # Paddington Bear Cleans Up # Mr Men And Little Miss - Little Miss Trouble # Anytime Tales - Elmer # Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy # Anytime Tales - I Want a Cat # Favourite Nursery Rhymes - Bow, Wow says the dog, the Wheels on the Bus and A Froggy Would a Wooing Go # Bump's Upside Down Friend # Rosie and Jim - School (Clip) # Grandpa - A Day at the Seaside The Very Best of Postman Pat (1992) #Pat's Windy Day #Pat's Tractor Express #The Sheep in the Clover Field #Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen #Pat's Thirsty Day My Best Friends (1993) # Noddy's New Friend # Rupert And The Knight # Rosie And Jim - Automata # Postman Pat's Birthday # The Herbs - Chives Catch Cold # Fireman Sam - Brass Band # Revolting Rhymes - Goldilocks And The Three Bears # Astro Farm - Astro Dragon # Spider - Panda Comes To Stay # Superted Kicks Up Dust # Pingu's Circus # Paddington Bear - Do It Yourself # Sooty - A to Z Animals # Tots TV - Camel BBC Television Children's Favourites (1993) # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones - The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # Spider - Just a Spider # Joshua Jones - Haywire # Tales of the Tooth Fairies - The Stolen Present # Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out Postman Pat's Birthday and Other Stories (1994) #Postman Pat's Birthday #Letters on Ice #Postman Pat's Thirsty Day #Postman Pat's Foggy Day Postman Pat Takes a Message and Other Stories (1994) #Postman Pat Takes a Message #Postman Pat's Windy Day #Postman Pat Goes Sledging #The Sheep in the Clover Field Postman Pat's Finding Day and Other Stories (1994) #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #Postman Pat's Difficult Day #Postman Pat's Rainy Day #Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen My Best Friends Too (1994) # Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race # Fireman Sam - Lost in the Fog # Tots TV - Hedgehog # Pingu the Icicle Musician # Bump and the Talking Tree # Teddy Trucks - Rosie's Day Out # Noddy's New Friend # Superted's Dream # Rosie and Jim - Painting # Spot Goes to the Fair # Postman Pat's Rainy Day Postman Pat and the Tuba (1994) #Postman Pat and the Tuba #Postman Pat and the Barometer BBC Children's Collection (1994) #The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe #Pingu - Ice Hockey #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Barney's TV Act #Postman Pat's Thirsty Day #Fireman Sam - Halloween Postman Pat's Bumper Collection (1995) #Postman Pat Takes the Bus #Pat Goes Sledging #Pat's Difficult Day #Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers #Postman Pat's Birthday Postman Pat – 2 on 1 (1996) # Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Sheep in the Clover Field # Letters on Ice # Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen # Pat's Foggy Day # Pat Goes Sledging Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (1996) Postman Pat's Bumper Bag (1997) BBC Children in Need - Party for Pudsey (1997) Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (1997) BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites (1997) # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones - The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Little Polar Bear - The Teddy Bear # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter # Spot's Birthday Party # Brum - Seaside # Little Sister Rabbit # To See the Rabbit # Bertha - The Burglars # Yakky Doodle - Hop, Duck and Listen # SuperTed Goes to Texas # Will Cwac Cwac - The Birthday # William's Wish Wellingtons - Wild West William # Chip and Dale - Two Chips and a Miss # Astro Farm - Wishing Well # Papa Beaver's Storytime - Blancheline # Spider - Just as Spider # Katy Caterpillar the Movie (clip) # Yumi-Yumi Bear (clip) # The Woodentops - Party # Creepy Crawlies - The Best Day Ever # Flik and Princess Atta # Joshua Jones - Haywire # Tales of the Tooth Fairies - The Stolen Present # Precious Moments - Timmy's Gift # Orbitty the Alien # Oliver the Kitten Films - Oliver Likes a Snow (clip) # Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out BBC Children's Biggest Christmas Cracker (1997) The Biggest Ever More Christmas Video (1998) The Greatest BBC Children's Biggest Video Ever (1998) Children's Sensational Biggest Summer Fun (1998) Postman Pat's Big Surprise (1998) Postman Pat's Big Surprise (Limited Edition) (1998) Toybox 4 (1998) Category:VHS Releases Category:DVD Releases